


the perfect potion

by snottygrrl



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merlin needs to pay closer attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the perfect potion

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** silliness  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' sixth challenge: characters: merlin, gaius prompt: potions. This is pure silliness, but it made me happy.

"How did you get into his chambers? And while we're at it, where did you even come from?" Merlin's asking as he opens the door to Gaius' rooms. "You're far too handsome to be a -"

"Merlin! Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to deliver the Prince's medicine first thing today? He needs to drink it not long after he wakes."

"But, Gaius I di-"

"And have you seen that bottle of potion Sir Leon brought for me to examine? I'm sure I left it on this table last night."

Merlin's eyes widen. "A bottle of potion? On that table?" he parrots faintly.

"Yes, Merlin," Gaius replies, irritation clear in his voice, " _This_ table. I need to determine what it is and if it's dangerous."

The world tilts sharply, Merlin's knees bending of their own accord. There's a loud thump as he sits down rather abruptly.

Gaius turns towards him, expression changing rapidly from annoyance to concern. "My boy, are you feeling all right? Has anything -" His words cut off when his gaze catches on something to Merlin's right. "Is that a cat?"

Merlin shifts his attention to the creature perched on the bench beside him. It really is quite a beautiful animal, body sleek and powerful, eyes that seem to hold so much intelligence, bearing almost regal.

Those eyes are looking at him now and if this weren't a cat, Merlin would say they are filled with a kind of expectation. Or maybe fond exasperation. It's sort of the same sense he gets at times when he meets Arthur's... Merlin swallows.

"Gaius, I think I know what that potion does."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wasn't paying close enough attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** if this was just an ordinary old lady, why did she have a...  
>  **author's notes:** written for the nzpba spinner line challenge. Set in the [kitty!arthur 'verse](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/tag/kittyarthur) I started for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' sixth challenge prompt: potions. Since we're in canon, I've changed the prompt words from 'old lady' to 'old woman' as well as changing the tense. This is more pure silliness, but it made me happy.

Gaius is none too pleased when Merlin explains what has happened to the missing potion, but concedes that it might not be completely Merlin's fault. "Knowing who I was talking to, I should have been far more descriptive about _which_ bottle to take to the prince," he huffs, exasperation clear in his voice. At Merlin's scowl, Gaius turns his attention to the cat and asks, "Sire?"

The cat — Arthur apparently — answers him with a querying sort of meow and Merlin tries very hard not to hyperventilate at the knowledge that he's inadvertently turned the heir to the throne into an animal.

Once Gaius has determined that Arthur is fine (well, other than having four legs and _fur_ ), they try to formulate a plan. "I'll have to come up with something to tell Uther about why Arthur is missing," Gaius muses.

"I'm going to be executed," Merlin whimpers, "and it's not even my magic."

Gaius hisses, "Merlin!" and gives him a quelling look just as the flash of a tail whips past them. "Sire, I hardly think this is the right time to be hunting vermin."

"Hunting!" exclaims Merlin.

Gaius gives him a steadying gaze, "Yes, Merlin, hunting." Arthur drops a rat at Merlin's feet and begins washing himself. "Really, Sire, must you?"

"No, no," explains Merlin hurriedly, "Leon and Gareth and Arthur were going out hunting today. If we can figure out a way to convince -"

Before he can finish, Sir Leon bangs into the room. "Sorry to bother you, Gaius, but is Merlin he- oh! There you are Merlin, do you know where Prince Arthur is? Only we can't find him and he's never late to a hunt."

After much persuasion and promises, Leon finally agrees to go with Gareth on an overnight hunt and, if asked, to allude to Arthur being along as well. Leon nearly trips over cat-Arthur as he starts to leave. "Hullo, aren't you a fine fellow?" Leon greets and bends as if to pet him.

"Sir Leon," Gaius says abruptly, halting Leon's motion, "how exactly did you acquire that potion you brought me yesterday?"

Leon straightens and frowns. "Two young boys were fighting over it in the marketplace. Couldn't get either of them to tell me what it was."

The meow following his words carries the same weight of expectation as Gaius' lifted eyebrow. "I left the boys with Sir Bors while I brought you the potion and they got away," answers Leon to the unvoiced question.

"Merlin," Gaius begins the moment the door shuts, but Merlin holds up a hand.

"I know, I know," he says. "Go to the marketplace and find those boys. What are we going to do with him?" he continues, waving vaguely in the direction of the cat.

Gaius raises a disapproving eyebrow. " _Prince Arthur_ can do whatever he thinks best, though I do feel it wise if he remains with someone who knows he's, well, him. He's more than welcome to stay here if he chooses." Cat-Arthur gives Gaius an approving nod — which is one of the strangest things Merlin's ever seen — stretches luxuriously, and proceeds to climb Merlin like a tree.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Merlin yelps, but manages to refrain from flinging Arthur across the room.

"It seems he's decided to go with you," Gaius says with a chuckle. "Do be careful, Sire," he adds, voice serious. "You too, Merlin."

~~~

  
Their excursion is proving less than fruitful as Merlin strides through the crowd trying to look purposeful, while not dislodging Arthur from his shoulder. Plenty of folk eye the pair curiously, however people must be used to Merlin doing odd things and most leave them be. There is one heart stopping moment, when a small boy in his mother's arms squeals, "Kitty!" and reaches for Arthur's tail; but Arthur isn't a knight in name only, and deftly manages to dodge his chubby fists.

There is also a thoroughly hysterical moment when Arthur's cat instincts take over and he launches himself at a bird that is perched on the top of one of the stalls. Merlin will never forget the undignified sprawl that Arthur lands in, nor the shouts of the stall owner as she chases him off of her wares. He knows, however, if he ever dares mention it, it'll probably land him in the stocks. That doesn't make it any less delightful to watch.

"Maybe we should go back," Merlin says sometime later, tired and dirty and sore where Arthur's gripped too tightly with his claws. "What if the effects -" he's essentially cut off when Arthur throws himself from Merlin's shoulder again. "Not another bird!" he groans. Only Arthur isn't stalking a bird, he's racing after a woman. At first Merlin can't figure out why, she seems to be some non-descript peasant, but then again if this is just an ordinary old woman, why does she have a small herd of cats following her?

~tbc


End file.
